Without Words
by TheSixthStar
Summary: He quietly brushed a stray lock of hair from her face, a soft smile playing on his lips. Of course, he wasn't much of a romantic. That's why, neither of them spoke the words brimming over in their hearts. Because they knew, even without words. Saito/Chizu


**Without Words**

A oneshot dedicated to Hakuouki

_MindyMesmerized

* * *

_

His calm, silent demeanor and nonchalant attitude to mostly everything made him appear mysterious to the rest of the Shinsengumi.

But the one thing that was truly evident, was that strong and firm loyalty to the things he believed in.

She remembered that one time on the grassy plains, under the midnight sky. Quite an ironic scene for a time in which they were facing a fearsome war, but she would never be able to forget the words he said that night.

"I'm not afraid of death itself, but of losing the things that I believe in, and are important to me." The look in his eyes then was not fearful.

That day, it was the determination that was firmly locked in his violet eyes that had moved her.

They stood side by side, wordlessly, because no words were needed between them. Because both of them already knew, that they were protecting the same thing.

The place that they truly belonged in, and the people that were most important to them.

* * *

He remembered that one time when he saw her in such a devastatingly heartbreaking state, the tears flowing uncontrollably down the contours of her face.

It was the death of a fellow comrade, which she had grown particularly close to.

"Times are changing, but I still believe in the things that don't change." He said, squatting down and lifting a gentle finger to wipe her tears away. It was only then that she looked up at him, and he looked straight into her hazel orbs, "Because as long as you believe in the friendship you shared with him, and that it will never change, he will always stay in your heart."

And so he just sat beside her, stroking her hair gently as she nodded and pressed her face against his chest, knowing that after this, she would find strength to stand back up again, and fight for the things that she believed in.

* * *

It was morning. The cool breeze was comforting, providing a little moment of peace in comparison to the chaotic situation that they were forced to face every single day.

Maybe it was these little moments, that allowed him to forget about the troubling matters that were practically screaming in his mind when he was carrying out his "job".

He briefly glanced around and noticed a particular brown-haired girl fast asleep on the floor, with her head rested on the side of his bed. He sighed. It was just like her to worry over small things like this.

All he had was a fever, which in his perspective, was very inconvenient that this point of time. He could be doing many much more important things.

He quietly brushed a stray lock of hair from her face, a soft smile playing on his lips.

Of course, he wasn't much of a romantic.

There were many other things that he had to focus on, and juggling with a relationship was something he certainly had not planned on doing.

But he couldn't just ignore this trusting, silly girl that had barged into his life without any warning. That's why he settled on just simply protecting her, because that was enough.

* * *

"Go. Now." He said through clenched teeth as he continued to bring down several enemy Rasetsu. This wasn't a joking matter – these Rasetsu were ones who had enhanced abilities. They could still perform at their best level under sunlight.

Chizuru watched hopelessly as blood continued to drip from his quivering arms. His eyebrows were tightly knit in a frown as he sliced another Rasetsu. He was nearing his limit.

"Don't even think about it, Yukimura Chizuru. Go to Hijikata now, _he _needs your help."

_Believe in the things that don't change._ His words suddenly surfaced in her mind, tugging at her heart, as if persuading her to believe in him and do what she was supposed to do.

_I believe.

* * *

_

He didn't come back.

Hijikata and the rest of the Shinsengumi higher-ups were all already gathered at their arranged meeting spot, preparing to bolt as soon as they could make it.

But no, she wasn't going to cry. Because she believed in him, in the things that were most important to her.

Chizuru's fists were tightly clenched, the worst-case scenarios flashing past her mind. She grimaced – she couldn't bear losing anyone anymore. Not after she had lost her father to greed, and not after she had lost her brother to revenge.

_Especially not Saito._

_Why? _She asked herself. _It didn't really matter now, did it? _At this point of time, nothing seemed to matter anymore.

"I don't want to lose you." A cry escaped from her lips, tears threatening to spill over. Stupid, meaningless tears that seemed to betray every thought of bravery and courage before.

Even if she was a fool not to realize it before, even if she regretted not telling him before – it would all be of no use if he didn't come back.

She should've stayed there then… maybe nothing would've happened…

Maybe…

"I won't die so easily, you baka." His arms enveloped her in a tight embrace from the back as he buried his face in her hair. Even though he was about to collapse, even though he couldn't hold on much longer, they just stayed like that, as the tears finally descended.

But these tears were tears of joy. Even though the words that they wanted to say were brimming over in their hearts, neither of them spoke.

Because they knew, even without words.

_I love you._

* * *

**Authoress' Note**

Hey! :D I'm back from my super long hiatus full of NO inspiration! I suddenly felt like writing a Saito/Chizuru fanfic heehee, so cheers to my second Hakuouki oneshot~

Personally, I like my Hijikata/Chizuru one more and I think that I did a really bad job for this T T Keeping Saito in character was much harder than keeping Hijikata in character, for some reason or another D:

Please read & review, 'coz that will motivate me to write even more and I'll be really really really grateful! :D

Thank youuu.


End file.
